


A Quick Smile Upon Your Gaze

by hisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Crush, Developing Relationship, During Canon, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/pseuds/hisen
Summary: "Kakashi paused on seeing Iruka, the half-hearted apology trailed off. Kakashi's hand paused on his neck as he tilted his head, as if he hadn't expected to see Iruka and it had thrown him off. Iruka dismissed the thought. Considering he was a regular at the mission desk, and how observant Kakashi was despite his lazy persona, it couldn't be the case. "Iruka-sensei?"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142
Collections: Exchange no Jutsu 2020





	A Quick Smile Upon Your Gaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hkandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/gifts).



It was late at the mission desk, almost time to close up for the night, and all Iruka could think of was his bath. Soothing hot water. The peace and stillness of it after a chaotic day. His muscles ached from the explosive mistake of one of his students in class earlier. It was a minor case of "whoops, my jutsu went wrong and I blew up my teacher", nothing like the sort of chaos Naruto used to wreck, but enough to exhaust Iruka even before he got asked for this favour. 

Damn it. Iruka knew he couldn't say no. Not when his colleague was desperately trying to swap shifts with someone, anyone, so he could be home for his child's birthday dinner as he'd promised. Iruka had lectured him on planning better, on taking a day off instead next time, but still swapped with him once he'd finished.

It might be foolish, but he didn't mind. For all his strictness, he'd always try to make a kid's day if he could. Even when he'd really rather be at home instead. 

"Is it home time already?" The pleading question was mumbled, asked more at the wood grain of the table the chunin had her cheek resting on. Iruka looked up at the clock. Two minutes to go.

"Nearly. As long as we don't get a last minute arrival." The thought of a late arrival was enough to slide the other chunin out of her chair with a groan. She staggered over to the door to lean out and check. He watched with a roll of his shoulders, trying to work the stiffness out, as she peered down the corridor before turning back to look at him with a grin.

"All clear. Iruka-sensei, I think we can close!" 

"We have to give it a minute, just in case." He was too familiar with the late arrivals, those ninjas who got back just in time to turn their mission in, to get his hopes up. At least they were fast, as keen to get home as they were. The chunin sighed, but looked hopefully at the clock, eyes watching the seconds hand intently. 

"And...done!" She slammed the door shut with excitement and Iruka winced, braced himself for the crash of the wood against the frame. Instead there was a cry of shock that made Iruka startle as the chunin jumped back from the door. A hand grasped onto the edge of the door. The late arrival, who caught the door just as it was about to shut and didn't get their fingers crushed in the process. Impressive. Also reckless and stupid, but impressive. The hand pulled on the door, slid it back before a head peered into the room. 

A shock of silver hair, the lazy expression of his one visible eye. Despite his lateness, seeing Kakashi made Iruka smile. He always liked when Kakashi came in when he was on duty, livened it up even when he didn't do much apart from show up with a smile and turn a mission in. 

"Ah, my bad." 

"You scared me! And you're late!" 

"Ah, well. This and that happened, I got lost..." Kakashi paused on seeing Iruka, the half-hearted apology trailed off. Kakashi's hand paused on his neck as he tilted his head, as if he hadn't expected to see Iruka and it had thrown him off. Iruka dismissed the thought. Considering he was a regular at the mission desk, and how observant Kakashi was despite his lazy persona, it couldn't be the case. "Iruka-sensei?" 

"Good evening, Kakashi-sensei." 

"I didn't think you were...good evening." 

"We're shut." The chunin interrupted, clearly put out by the situation and getting caught screaming by one of the village's heroes. Kakashi's eye curved into a smile, not put off at all by her attitude. 

"Actually, I think you'll find I arrived just in time, so I'm turning my mission in now. Iruka-sensei, don't you agree?" Kakashi turned to look at him and there was amusement in his voice. 

"Don't use me as your defence!" Iruka sighed, he didn't want to be caught up in an argument about it. Even if Kakashi was right and had managed to arrive seconds before they closed. "You can go home, I'll shut everything up after Kakashi-sensei turns in his mission."

"Then, I'll leave it to you! Goodnight Iruka-sensei." No goodnight to Kakashi as she slipped past him. She brushed him off completely in a way that made Kakashi wince. 

"Ha, guess I made an enemy there." Kakashi's gaze followed her, down the corridor that Iruka could hear her stomping along. Something about it sent a twinge of discomfort through him. An irritable, scratchy kind of feeling that had nothing to do with his sore muscles. The kind of feeling that reminded Iruka, for just a moment, of being ignored, the urge to resort to some ridiculous prank to draw attention back to him. He dismissed the urge, he wasn't a kid anymore. 

"I wouldn't worry about it, she can be a little excitable. You have a report to turn in?" Kakashi's attention snapped back to him, sharply focused for a moment before relaxing, looking off to the distance again as he dug in his kit for his report. The slow, languished way Kakashi walked over to his desk with the offending report was casual, but seemed forced, like Kakashi was trying very hard to act like normal. Again, kind of weird, enough to ping Iruka's concern even with his reply sounding more normal. 

"Yeah, it got a little wet though." 

"Wet?" 

"The report explains it, honestly." As Kakashi put it down on the desk, Iruka bent his head down to look at it. The report wasn't too water damaged, just crinkly around the edges. Kakashi had turned in more damaged reports with zero shame, so it wasn't that.

He felt the slightest puff of breath, just brushing against his scalp as Kakashi leaned down over him. It made him pause, his heart beat increasing, to realise just how close Kakashi was to him. Not looming, trying to intimidate him, but close. Kakashi had never got that close to him before. The kind of person who always kept his distance in all senses, suddenly leaning over him like he was trying to read the report too. Iruka looked up, locked eyes at Kakashi staring at him like - 

He had no idea. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, the way it always did when Kakashi got closer to him than expected. Like it did when Kakashi teased him at the mission desk, when they met in the street, when Kakashi started getting his lunch at the same stall he did. Iruka could see a blush matching his in the strip of Kakashi's cheek not covered by his mask. He was being ridiculous, shouldn't be staring at Kakashi like this, shouldn't have Kakashi staring back at him like this. 

"Um." Iruka expected Kakashi to back off at that, a reminder that yes, this situation was getting weird. He didn't, stayed where he was, leaning in over Iruka. The blush in Kakashi's cheek was even fiercer than his, a rare sight that knocked any sensible thought out of his brain. It was cute. It was really cute. 

"Uh. Iruka-sensei, will you go on a date with me?" 

Wait. 

_What._

As both a ninja and a teacher, Iruka was used to weird, unexpected situations. He knew how to respond fast, take immediate action to stop a situation escalating out of control. Kakashi asking him out on a date still knocked him flat. Not a single word came to mind, even as he opened his mouth to say something and shut it again. Kakashi straightened up and moved back. The silence then made Kakashi do something Iruka never would have expected. It made him squirm. Kakashi, such an intensely cool person, who never showed his true feelings, was going as red as a tomato and fidgeting. Kakashi, who loved to force people to talk first, broke the silence too. 

"Ah. Sorry, I shouldn't have ask-"

"When?" The question came out before Kakashi could go on, surprised both of them. Iruka hadn't thought about it, had never assumed that Kakashi would want to date him. Now he was here and asking, blushing and awkward. Of course he'd say yes, he didn't have a reason not to. He liked Kakashi, always thought he was handsome. It would have been weirder not to. Even more cute than the squirming was how Kakashi perked up as soon as he said yes, it made him blush even more. Iruka was embarrassed to be able to cause such a sudden change, but pleased too.

"Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up. See you." Iruka wanted to ask more, wanted to ask, for example, when and where exactly but Kakashi fled the room before he could. He hadn't even used the door, he opened and climbed out of the window in a flash instead. A very flashy way to leave the room without giving him a chance to clarify, leaving Iruka dazed. Did he – did he just dream that? Iruka rubbed his scar as he considered it. No, that did just happen. Kakashi did just ask him on a date. The thought made warmth spread through his chest, a soft smile on his face. Until he picked up the report and found the second page was missing. He let out an exasperated sigh, pinched the bridge of his nose as his back suddenly started to hurt again. 

"Kakashi-sensei..." More work for him. What was with asking a guy on a date and then causing him more work? Well, he'd get Kakashi make it up to him.

* * *

By the time night drew in the next day, Iruka started to wonder if he really had imagined it. It seemed unlikely that he would have, and Kakashi leaving him with extra work – the report did not explain why it'd got water-damaged either – was a level of reality hard to deny. But the whole thing still seemed so unlikely. Thrilling, but unlikely. 

The lack of place or time to expect Kakashi at made him expect to see him jump out of nowhere, suddenly ambushing him into a date when he was least expecting it. The thought made him laugh out loud. He quickly muffled it with his hand, though his classroom was now empty with no impressionable students to be minded. Right, he was supposed to be marking classwork, not wondering about Kakashi. What was it people always said about him? He was a pervert – no, that was just Naruto whining. He always appeared late and in the most dramatic fashion. Iruka hadn't seen anything that proved otherwise. 

There was a thump at the window, and Iruka looked up. There was a bunch of flowers at the window. Just the flowers, peeking up from the sill and nobody there with them. The flowers waggled at him and Iruka frowned, putting his red pen down. 

"Kakashi-sensei?" Surely it had to be, who else would be waving flowers at him from a second storey window? Iruka approached the window to check, remembering that these windows actually locked unlike most of the windows at the school. He flicked the lock back and the window rattled, a face suddenly appearing at the level of his hand and looking right up at him. Kakashi's face was deadpan, like he had expected this the whole time. Maybe he had. 

"Yo." It was ridiculous, Kakashi unable to lock a window despite all his skills and talents, and it made Iruka laugh. 

"Good evening." 

"Is it safe?" 

"From students? Yes, come in." Iruka started to move back to let Kakashi climb in but the flowers were thrust into his hands before he could. "Ah, thank you." He stepped back with them, brought the bouquet close to his face to look at them, took a sniff as Kakashi climbed in. Wildflowers. Some of them he recognised from missions, but nothing he could name. It was unexpected to get flowers at all. Sometimes he received them for birthdays, and as a thank you from grateful parents, but this was the first time it'd been a romantic gesture. The thought sent warmth through him, rising up to his cheeks in a flush before he looked up to meet Kakashi's gaze with a smile. 

Kakashi looked uncertain, a hint of red peeking out from under his mask. 

"Are they okay? Too much? Too little? They said roses were better for a first date but I thought-" 

"They're perfect. Thank you." The smile grew on his face, Iruka felt giddy at seeing Kakashi like this, at the gesture as his fingers squeezed the stems of the flowers through their wrapper. "Nobody gives me flowers like this." Kakashi let out a soft breath of relief, moved in closer, much closer and leaned in. Only to brush up against the flowers. 

"Ah." Kakashi gently pushed the flowers down, enough to let him go in to meet Iruka's lips as he pulled the mask down with his other hand, giving Iruka just a flash of his face before kissing him. 

Iruka tried not to drop the flowers. The unexpected warmth, softness of Kakashi's lips against his made his face flare with heat, going red as he started to kiss Kakashi back. A little shy, cautious, but he could feel himself relaxing into it, eyes shut and enjoying it until a door slammed in the hallway. That startled them, both of them turning to look at the door in alarm before the footsteps trailed off in the opposite direction. Their eyes turned back to each other and Kakashi raised an eyebrow before they both laughed awkwardly, staying exactly where they were. 

"Probably shouldn't hang around. Let's go?" Iruka paused for a moment, took the chance to really look at Kakashi's face, now that he was finally seeing it. He'd heard rumours, ones that he pretended to ignore while listening to them very closely, that Kakashi was handsome under his mask too. They underestimated it, Kakashi was incredibly handsome. The beauty mark was perfect, an additional point of interest. "Iruka-sensei?" Iruka startled, realised he'd been staring and flushed again. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. Let's go." Kakashi nodded, pulled up his mask before curving his eye in a smile. 

"It's nice to be looked at like that by you. Makes me feel like I'm half as cute as you are." 

A lethal strike. Iruka's face was a shade of red he didn't know it was possible for it to go as they left the classroom.

* * *

"So it's all sweet things? Not even very fancy, expensive chocolate?" Kakashi pulled a face, visible even with the mask and Iruka laughed. The bouquet of flowers rested next to Iruka on his seat, on his side of the booth. It was noisier than when they'd arrived at the restaurant, when it'd just been them. They took one of the more secluded booths away from the line of stools next to the open kitchen. It made them lean across the table, get closer to each other, to talk as they waited for their order to arrive. 

"All of them. I don't like sugar." 

"What if I got it for you?" Kakashi looked at him desperately, as if Iruka would actually do such a thing. The expression was so close to a kicked puppy, Iruka felt like he was looking at one of his ninken. It was funny, it was cute. It was very Kakashi and it added to how relaxed he felt. It had been awkward, the first few minutes as they adjusted to the feeling of being on a date, as opposed to just talking like they usually would. 

Then it had clicked, that magical moment when Kakashi vetoed dessert before Iruka even had a chance to look at that course, and Iruka had burst into laughter. It opened the floodgates, even when Kakashi had squeezed his hand under the table while he was ordering and made him blush. 

"I'm kidding. What do you want on Valentine's Day then?" It slipped out so easily, Iruka didn't even realise it might seem presumptuous until Kakashi raised his eyebrows at him. Ah.

"Already thinking that far ahead? You only got me obligation chocolate this year. And gave it to me through Naruto." Kakashi sighed, but there was a gleam in his eye that said he was enjoying this chance to get Iruka back. "It was half-melted because he didn't keep it cool."

"Naruto..." 

"He was the one who ate it anyway." The next sigh was even more dramatic and Iruka laughed again, even through the embarrassment of giving chocolate to someone who hated it. "When the person you like gives you an obligation gift, it's a little, hmm, difficult. It's good they're thinking of you, but they're not thinking that hard about you either." Iruka hadn't considered that Kakashi liked him back then too. That he might have liked him long before that too. The thought made him feel embarrassed for not noticing, but it felt good too, to think that Kakashi liked him that much, that he was wanted by someone he'd always admired so much. 

"Did you like me that much?" Iruka said it before he should consider if he should, if it was one of those thoughts that should stay in his head instead. Kakashi's eye widened. Was that a blush? It was definitely a blush as Kakashi rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

"You really don't pull any punches, huh." The thought of making Kakashi feel bad made Iruka back off. 

"Sorry." Kakashi waved a hand at him, still blushing but recovering. 

"I don't mind, I like people who speak their mind. You just caught me being uncool. Anyway, I guess I should answer you. Yes, I admired you as soon as you stood up to me in front of so many people. I mean, you were wrong, but you did it because you cared for them." 

"You don't exactly pull your punches either."

"Hah, you think? The kids told me today that I'm impossible to get a straight answer from." The mention of Kakashi's team, his former students, made him smile, and Kakashi gestured at it, making him blink. "See, it's things like that. That's what made me like you." 

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"It's just, well, I didn't even really do anything." 

"Oh, Iruka-sensei. Please don't ever change." Iruka flushed even more at that, wanted to ask more but their waitress appeared and the moment was gone. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about putting Kakashi off, apparently. Being told by someone who'd always been very impressive, incredibly attractive and yet a little aloof to him that he should never change made him wonder if he could blush himself to death. Iruka really hoped not. It'd stop them from doing this again, for one thing.

* * *

The door shut firmly behind them, a finality that reflected the polite insistence of the owner that they were closing and they needed to leave. The night air felt fresh after spending hours inside, talking and eating. Mostly talking. 

"I can't believe we got kicked out." It seemed unlikely that they could lose track of time like that, but they had. The staff had all but pushed them out of the door. It seemed, well, irresponsible. Kakashi smiled as the lights of the restaurant clicked out behind them.

"Guess we were a nuisance, huh." Iruka shrugged slightly with a smile too, adjusted his grip on the flowers.

"I guess so, but it was," Iruka paused to consider what the right word was. Everything he could think of seemed too weak, his vocabulary failing him. He'd have to settle. "It was really great." The brief concern, that Iruka was struggling to be polite, lifted off Kakashi's face. It made Iruka marvel that he could see that now. He didn't think that Kakashi hadn't trusted him before, but he hadn't trusted him enough to show his emotions. It wasn't a small thing. He'd honour that respect. 

Kakashi glanced at the quiet street around them, Iruka followed his gaze. Everywhere was shutting up for the night, Konoha was falling quiet and dark. It felt like a shame it was over, that they were suddenly out into the night. Kakashi's fingers brushed over the palm of his free hand lightly, drawing his attention back as Kakashi took his hand into his. It made him blush, again. It felt like he'd never stop blushing around Kakashi.

"I'll walk you home." 

Iruka lifted their hands up together, Kakashi's hand warm and accepting in his own. It made him feel a little shy, being so visibly together like this, but Kakashi seemed unconcerned. It made him relax, if Kakashi didn't mind, why should he? He squeezed Kakashi's hand back as they started walking. 

They were quiet as they walked, a comfortable silence after the whirlwind they'd been talking up for the last few hours. The night got darker as they left the main streets, twisted and turned along the even quieter side streets together. Iruka recognised every turn. It was the way he walked home every night by rote, without thinking about it at all. It felt strange and new in Kakashi's company, with Kakashi's hand in his. It felt like something brand new, like he was in a town he'd never been to before. Kakashi seemed to know where he was going too, it made it feel even more like this was a new journey that Kakashi was leading him on.

"You know where I live?"

"Of course." It didn't feel weird, as if Kakashi followed him home. He would have noticed him doing that. It felt more like Kakashi had asked someone. Tenzo, maybe? Iruka was friends with him too, and Tenzo was discrete where say, Asuka would not be. 

"You asked Tenzo?"

"Hah, that'd be telling." Despite saying that, it sounded like yes. Kakashi sounded a little too pleased that Iruka had figured it out. 

He didn't know where Kakashi lived. He didn't know yet, but he would soon. The thought sent a thrill through him, the future stretching out in front of them. Maybe he was jumping the gun, considering their careers, but Iruka didn't want to take it back. The future, even more so, their future. A future starting right now as they reached his apartment's door. Iruka paused, wondered if it was too much to ask Kakashi in. It was only the first date, but they'd known each other for so long. Something to drink, some conversation, some kissing and maybe even more.

"Do you want to come in?" Kakashi sighed, this time with the weight of the world on him. 

"I can't. I have a really early start tomorrow, it's a long journey to our next mission." Iruka tried to not let the disappointment show on his face. It was reasonable, he didn't want to cause Kakashi to be late for his mission. Well, later than usual. "I have to feed the ninken and get my kit ready too. I'm sorry." Kakashi leaned in, his mask worked down enough to kiss away the disappointment on Iruka's face. "I'll make it up next time."

"Take care on your mission." 

"Heh, I will after you asked so nicely." Iruka leaned in, kissed Kakashi again. It was enough to tempt him to pull Kakashi into his apartment, tomorrow's mission be damned, and he could feel Kakashi's reluctance as he pulled away. "Good night." 

"Good night." One final kiss before Kakashi backed away, gave Iruka one last look over and slipped into the night. Iruka unlocked his door in a daze, fumbled with the light switch as he looked for something to put the flowers in. 

A white jug in the cupboard was just right. The flowers fitted it perfectly and perked up in the fresh water. Iruka put them on the table, paused to consider them, before pushing them right to the centre of the table. It'd be visible as soon as anyone entered the room. Satisfied, he went to his bedroom and fell on his bed. He rolled onto his back and shut his eyes. The suddenness of being alone again, a deep breath. It felt strange. It felt even stranger to consider he would feel this again, the intensity of Kakashi's company and this stillness afterwards. 

_I'll make it up next time._

Next time. The thought hung in his mind. He'd hold Kakashi to it. He couldn't wait to hold Kakashi to it.


End file.
